My Brother
by vialesana
Summary: "Kalau kak Itachi pergi, aku pasti kesepian." Fic tentang Uchiha bersaudara. RnR?


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warning!:** AU, Jalan cerita datar, Abal.

**My Brother  
**(don't like don't read)

Sasuke Uchiha memperhatikan gerakan laki-laki dewasa di depannya yang sedang sibuk membereskan buku-buku di kamar pribadinya. Laki-laki berusia 22 tahun tersebut bernama Itachi Uchiha, dia adalah kakak Sasuke. Satu-satunya kakak yang Sasuke miliki.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Itachi menghentikan gerakan jemarinya, lalu menatap heran pada adiknya yang sedari tadi berdiri mematung dipintu kamarnya.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma mau melihat kak Itachi saja."

"Sasuke," Itachi menghela napas panjang, "Kemarilah, jangan berdiri disitu." ajaknya sambil mengayunkan sebelah tangannya.

Adiknya yang berusia 10 tahun itu berjalan mendekati Itachi dan duduk disisi ranjangnya. Setelah Itachi selesai membereskan bukunya, dia pun ikut duduk disebelah sang adik.

"Ada sesuatu yang mau kau ceritakan padaku, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Sasuke terdiam, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah kakaknya cukup lama, "Kak Itachi, apa benar kakak ingin menikah bulan ini?"

Mendengar hal itu, Itachi sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke memikirkan hal yang menurutnya termasuk dalam kategori cukup berat untuk pemikiran anak seusia Sasuke. Itachi pikir, Sasuke hanya akan memikirkan soal teman-temannya, bermain, atau sejenisnya. Tapi ternyata tidak juga. Sasuke, dia memang bukan anak kecil biasa.

"Sasuke," Itachi mulai membuka mulutnya. Dia menelan ludahnya, mencoba agar tak salah mengucapkan kalimat, "Iya. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya hal begini?" Itachi balik bertanya.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak, aku cuma takut kak Itachi akan melupakanku setelah kakak menikah nanti. Selama ini, cuma kak Itachi yang bisa mengerti aku."

"Sa... sasuke."

Sungguh, Itachi tertegun mendengar ucapan dari sang adik. Sampai segitukah Sasuke memikirkannya? Apa perasaan Sasuke begitu terbebani kalau dia menikah nanti? Memang benar, Itachi termasuk seorang kakak yang mengerti betul bagaimana membuat adiknya senang. Itachi selalu menjadi teman bermain Sasuke. Karena itulah, Sasuke merasa berat jika harus ditinggalkan kakak tercintanya. Yah, meskipun nanti mereka akan saling bertemu walaupun hanya sesekali 'kan? Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ketika seseorang menikah, maka waktu bertemu dengan keluarga lainnya akan sedikit berkurang, dan itulah yang Sasuke pikirkan. Dia akan jarang bertemu kakaknya.

"Sasuke, bukankah masih ada ayah dan ibu di rumah? Jika aku tidak ada, mereka akan menemanimu 'kan?"

"Tapi aku cuma mau kak Itachi," timpal Sasuke, "Kalau kak Itachi tak ada di rumah, aku pasti kesepian. Kakak di rumah saja. Jangan pergi."

Sekali lagi Itachi membelalakkan matanya. Kali ini dia tak sanggup membalas kalimat adiknya. Adik tetaplah adik. Sasuke pasti akan merasa sangat kesepian jika dia meninggalkan adiknya meskipun ada kedua orang tua yang menjaganya. Namun tetap saja, yang namanya saudara kandung pasti akan sangat sulit dipisahkan, tak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisinya sebagai kakak atau sebaliknya.

Malam ini, ayah dan Itachi akan membicarakan mengenai pernikahannya. Dalam hal ini, semua sudah berjalan dengan baik. Apalagi kedua belah pihak sudah saling kenal dan setuju. Hanya menunggu Itachi mengatakan siap menikah, maka jadilah. Disamping itu Itachi juga sudah mapan kerja, rumah pun sudah dia beli sebelumnya, ditambah umurnya yang cukup untuk menikah.

"Sasuke, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Dan aku pun berpikiran sama denganmu. Aku akan kesepian juga. Tapi, aku tak mungkin melupakanmu, Sasuke. Kau adikku, satu-satunya adik yang paling kusayangi. Apa aku tega berbuat seperti itu padamu? Hm?"

Itachi tersenyum, mencoba memberikan keyakinan pada Sasuke. Namun sang adik tak mempedulikan pembicaraan sang kakak. Sasuke tak menatap wajah Itachi. Dia menunduk untuk beberapa detik, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Itachi sendiri di kamarnya.

"Sasuke, tunggu!"

Itachi berteriak, tapi dia tak mengejar Sasuke keluar kamar. Karena dia tahu, saat ini adiknya hanya ingin menenangkan hatinya sendiri. Dia tak ingin mengganggu Sasuke untuk saat ini.

Itachi, bagaimanapun juga Sasuke masih begitu kecil untuk ditinggal menikah olehmu, bukan? Kau benar-benar kakak yang egois, pikir Itachi.

Yah, Itachi sebelumnya tak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia menikah dan membiarkan Sasuke sendiri. Itachi juga tak sempat menanyakan apa adiknya keberatan dengan hal itu? Dia tak menyangka, pada akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini pada Itachi.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Pikir Itachi.

.

Malam itu di ruang keluarga, Itachi beserta orang tua dan Sasuke berkumpul untuk membahas pernikahan Itachi. Mereka kini duduk dilantai beralaskan tatami dengan ruang berukuran sedang.

"Jadi Itachi, bagaimana keputusanmu? Kau sudah siap untuk melamarnya besok?" tanya ayah.

Ibu tak menyahut, wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis melihat Itachi terdiam dihadapannya.

Sasuke menoleh sedikit pada kakak disebelahnya. Namun Itachi tak membalas tatapan Sasuke. Pandangan mata Itachi terus teralih ke ayah dan ibu.

"Itachi?" ayah memanggil sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ayah, kurasa aku..." Itachi berhenti sejenak, "ingin acara lamaranku ditunda saja."

"Apa!" ayah tersentak. Raut wajahnya berubah drastis. Jelas kalau lelaki separuh baya itu kini terlihat syok mendengar ucapan anak pertamanya, sama seperti ibu.

Sasuke pun membelalakkan matanya. Dia tak menyangka kalau Itachi akan menunda pernikahannya. Apa ini semua karena aku? pikir Sasuke. Dia mencengkram celana pendek hitamnya, lalu menelan ludahnya yang terasa berat.

"Kenapa kau tunda, Itachi? Bu... bukankah kau sudah bilang ingin ..." lanjut ayah.

"Benar," Itachi memotong, "Tapi, setelah kupikirkan. Sepertinya aku butuh sedikit waktu lagi untuk menjalin sebuah rumah tangga. Bagaimanapun juga aku butuh pemikiran yang lebih matang untuk kedepannya."

"Tapi, Itachi.." kata ayah.

Detik itu juga Itachi membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menunduk hormat, "Kumohon, ayah. Berikan aku waktu untuk memikirkan ini."

Ayah menunduk sambil memejamkan mata. Kedua tangannya dilipatkan didadanya. Tak lama dia menatap Itachi kembali, "Lalu, sampai kapan kau akan menunda lamaranmu?"

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi, aku akan memberitahu ayah nanti."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Pikirkan baik-baik. Semua ini tergantung pada keputusanmu."

"Ya, ayah. Terima kasih." jawab Itachi.

'Ka... kak Itachi..' Sasuke tergagap dalam hati.

Dia melihat gerakan Itachi hingga laki-laki dewasa itu kembali pada posisi duduk semula. Entah kenapa, setelah mengetahui penundaan lamaran Itachi, Sasuke jadi merasa bersalah. Semua gara-gara dirinya. Tak seharusnya dia bersikap egois. Kalau saja dia tidak berkata seperti sebelumnya, pasti hari ini akan menjadi hari menyenangkan untuk keluarganya, terutama Itachi.

Kau betul-betul bodoh, Sasuke! Pekiknya dalam hati.

Sasuke memperhatikan langkah ayah dan ibu yang keluar ruangan, sementara pandangannya kembali teralih pada kakak disebelahnya. Itachi tak mengubah duduknya sedari tadi dan memandang Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Di ruangan keluarga ini sekarang tak ada siapa-siapa, kecuali kedua kakak beradik Uchiha.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku telah menjadi kakak yang egois. Aku tak memikirkan perasaanmu sebagai seorang adik," Itachi angkat bicara, "Tak seharusnya aku menikah hanya mendapatkan persetujuan dari ayah dan ibu saja, tetapi aku juga harus mendapat persetujuan darimu, Sasuke. Aku memang bodoh. Kenapa aku tak memikirkan perasaanmu, ya?" Itachi mendengus tersenyum.

"Kak Itachi?"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku cukup kejam. Aku seenaknya menikah dan meninggalkan adik yang masih berumur 10 tahun. Mungkin untuk sebagian orang ini terdengar konyol. Tak jadi menikah hanya karena ingin menemani sang adik," Itachi tertawa hambar, "Setelah kupikir, seorang kakak seharusnya memang merundingkan soal ini bersama adiknya, bukan berunding hanya dengan kedua orang tua saja. Kurasa ini adalah bagian yang penting juga."

"Kak.. kakak aku..."

"Sasuke, sesuai keinginanmu. Aku akan menemanimu di rumah ini. Dan kau... tidak akan merasa kesepian, bukan?" Itachi tersenyum. Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menyentuh dahi sang adik dengan kedua jemarinya, membuat Sasuke mengernyit sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kak Itachi tak perlu menunda lamaran kakak." Sasuke mulai memandang Itachi, seakan dia benar-benar ingin serius bicara, "Kakak menikah saja. Aku mungkin sangat egois dengan kata-kataku pada kakak sebelumnya. Aku minta maaf soal itu dan tak akan mengulanginya."

Itachi membelalakkan matanya, "Kau bicara apa, Sasuke?"

"Kak Itachi, aku memang tidak ingin kakak pergi. Tapi bukan berarti kakak benar-benar menunda lamaran kakak. Bukankah seharusnya besok menjadi hari yang ditunggu-tunggu kakak? Benar 'kan?" Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Tidak, Sasuke," Itachi menggeleng cepat, "Ini adalah pilihanku sendiri. Aku ingin menunda, setidaknya sampai kau sedikit lebih dewasa dan mandiri. Setelah itu, aku akan menikah."

"Jika sampai aku umur 15 dan aku belum juga terlihat dewasa dan mandiri bagaimana? Apa kakak masih akan menungguku hingga aku benar-benar mandiri?"

Itachi terdiam memandang adiknya.

"Kalau kakak menikah dan meninggalkanku sendiri, aku tak keberatan kok. Karena tanpa kakak nanti, mungkin saja aku bisa belajar mandiri lebih cepat. Memang aku akan kesepian, tapi dalam hitungan hari atau bulan, aku akan terbiasa hidup tanpa kakak di rumah."

"Kau yakin? Tidak, Sasuke. Aku akan menunda lamaranku sampai mendapat persetujuan darimu. Aku tak ingin mendengarmu menangis karenaku."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberi kakak persetujuan malam ini. Kak Itachi kuperbolehkan melamar dan menikah bulan ini. Dan aku berjanji, aku tak akan merengek atau menangis kalau kakak meninggalkanku nanti. Bagaimana?"

"Sasuke..."

"Kak Itachi tak perlu khawatir. Percayalah, aku tak akan menangis lagi seperti sebelumnya. Aku akan berusaha menjadi anak yang kuat."

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu, Sasuke?" Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku adalah adiknya kakak. Karena itu aku pasti bisa." Sasuke menyeringai lebar.

Itachi tertawa kecil, "Tch. Kau bercanda?"

"Siapa yang bercanda? Apa kakak pikir aku sedang bercanda? Aku berkata serius, dan kakak harus percaya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja," Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, "Kumohon, kak. Jangan tunda lamaran kakak besok. Bukankah di rumah masih ada ayah dan ibu? Nanti mereka yang akan menjagaku menggantikan kakak. Kakak sendiri 'kan yang bilang begitu?"

Itachi menelan ludahnya. Dia terdiam memandang tak yakin pada sang adik.

"Ayolah, kak. Ayah dan ibu juga pasti kecewa dengan keputusan kakak tadi. Kalau kakak tak menundanya, pasti mereka akan senang sekali. Aku ingin melihat kak Itachi bahagia. Dan aku janji, setelah ini aku akan mulai belajar menjadi anak mandiri." Sasuke mencoba memberi keyakinan.

"Sungguh?"

Sasuke mengangguk tersenyum.

"Kemarilah, Sasuke," Itachi mengulurkan kedua tangannya, sementara Sasuke menghampiri Itachi kemudian memeluknya erat-erat, "Aku berjanji, aku akan sering mengunjungi rumah ini dan bermain denganmu, Sasuke." Itachi tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." lanjutnya.

**The End**

wahh abal banget fic ini! *frustasi*  
maaf upload fic aneh begini. (´•д•`)  
entah knapa aku kepikiran buat bikin fic ga mutu begini.  
ehm, tapi tetep review yah.. *maksa*

**14.11.2010**  
**01.30 AM**


End file.
